Oldsmobile Silhouette
The Oldsmobile Silhouette and its GM U-Van siblings, the Pontiac Trans Sport (later the Montana) and Chevrolet Lumina APV(later the Venture), are a trio of minivans that débuted in late 1989 as 1990 models. Upon the demise of the Oldsmobile division in 2004, it was replaced by the newly designed Buick Terraza the following year, in 2005. Background General Motors' first attempt at producing a minivan to compete with the Dodge Caravan and Plymouth Voyager, the rear wheel drive, truck-based Chevrolet Astro and its twin, the GMC Safari failed to make a noticeable dent in Chrysler's near monopoly of the minivan market in the 1980s, so this second attempt was made. The 1990 Oldsmobile Silhouette and its sibling models, while more successful than the Astro/Safari due in terms of market share, had unconventional "dustbuster" styling that ultimately limited its appeal and sales. Original Concept First shown to the public in 1986, the Pontiac Trans Sport concept car was well received. It featured futuristic styling, individually removable bucket seats with built-in stereo speakers, a gull-wing rear passenger door and extensive use of glass including a glass-paneled roof as well as many other "dream car" features. Based on the warm reception the concept vehicle received, the Pontiac Trans Sport was approved for production, but as is often the case, the styling and features showcased on the concept did not make the translation to the mass-produced edition. The gullwing door was deemed too expensive to produce and would probably have impacted overhead doors in suburban garages. The glass roof was too heavy and expensive, so the resultant production vehicle made-do with high-gloss black painted panels for the roof to suggest the glass canopy of the concept. Chevrolet and Oldsmobile were also given production vehicles based on the Trans Sport to cover the widest range of customers. It was intended that the Lumina APV would be the value-priced version, The Trans Sport would net the more "sport & style" oriented buyers, and the Silhouette would compete with the Chrysler Town & Country for the premium, luxury market. 1st Generation The very first 1990 Oldsmobile Silhouette rolled off the assembly line on August 1, 1989. Assembled in General Motors' now-closed North Tarrytown Assembly assembly facility, these U platform vans consisted of a galvanized steel space frame wrapped in composite plastic body panels that were impervious to rust and minor dents and dings, a manufacturing technique developed on the Pontiac Fiero and also used extensively on General Motors' Saturn line of vehicles. The Silhouette was available with seating for seven, with the five lightweight (34 lb (15 kg)) rear seats being individually reconfigurable and removable. In 1994 built-in child seats were added to the option list, which provided the ability to switch two of the rear seats between adult and child seating with the pull of a seat-mounted tab. Included with the level ride package, which utilized a compressor and air-pressurized rear shock absorbers to maintain vehicle height regardless of load, was a control panel and air hose kit that allowed the vehicle to be used to inflate tires, air mattresses, sporting equipment and such. In 1994, a remote-controlled power sliding door feature was added, a General Motors innovation. For the 1994 and 1995 model years, traction control was available with the 3800 engine option. The first generation Silhouette was not available in Canada. Category:Oldsmobile Category:Post-war Category:Modern